Wish
by Blueraingurl
Summary: Holiday fic, with some angst and love in moronic proportions as Wolfram and Yuuri fumble through their feelings with a scheming Murata laughing in the background. *needs revisions*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyou Kara Maou. KKM is property of its respective American and Japanese owners and distributors. No copyright infringement is intended.

-

-

-

_Warning:_ Some suggestive language and maybe out of character characteristics.

**-**

**-**

**- **

**Title: _Wish_**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Wolfram stomped out into the hallway in humiliation and hurt. Yuuri had done it again, as he wiped his eyes in despair. _'He was not weak and he would not cry,'_ Wolfram chanted to himself. No, he would not give Yuuri the satisfaction knowing that he affected him that much. It had begun innocently as he listened to Yuuri describe the Christmas holiday tradition on Earth. Yuuri had fondly remembered when he was a child and sat on someone's lap; that someone's name being Claus or something ridiculously similar. Then he had gone on a tirade about Kris Cringle, or another, '_what kind of dumb names did humans on Earth come up with anyway?' _

Then he listened jealously as Conrad piped in to Yuuri about some rubber duck and saw Yuuri duck his head while blushing.

Then Wolfram remembered his brother's room – on the shelf had been some yellow contraption that did look like a duck. So, **that** was where his brother had gotten it, as fragmented puzzles came together. It was obvious at one point when Yuuri began to describe how on Earth people celebrated by giving gifts to those that they cared about and loved on Christmas. For some reason, Wolfram's heart had started to hurt at that point. He didn't care if Yuuri had cheated with the whole human population on Earth, Kris Cringle or otherwise, but to talk so fondly with Conrad had been a heartbreaking point for his emotions. Yuuri had obviously given Conrad an important gift on an important Earth holiday which did not include Wolfram.

Well, obviously his half-brother human, Conrad had edged him out in that regard too when it came to Yuuri. Conrad was always Yuuri's first whenever it came to his black haired fiancé.

Weller-kyo had saved Yuuri first when he had fallen into the Demon world. Then Wolfram had watched jealously as Yuuri hugged Conrad one night. It was the first time he had seen Yuuri look so happy. Yuuri had also always _'unreasonably,'_ Wolfram might add, sought out his older brother whenever Yuuri had problems. And now, he found out that Conrad was the first to get Yuuri's gift, whether or not it was a gift for Christmas. _How could Wolfram win against a past filled with so much of 'Conrad' memories in Yuuri's life? _It seemed as if everything Wolfram did for Yuuri was inferior to Weller's. Wolfram only wanted Yuuri to be happy, and it would have been better if Yuuri had been happy with him at the same time. Wolfram tried, he really did – he had ridiculously wafted through bear bee paint as he drew Yuuri's portrait. He had disguised himself as a commoner and set out to find his fiancé when Yuuri had disappeared. He had forgotten his pride as a prince as he did manual labor to help little Shimaron rebuild.

Wolfram felt disgusted with himself as he came up with his internal dribble. He knew he did everything for Yuuri because he wanted to, not because he wanted Yuuri to recognize him or to thank him. He did everything so that they could find happiness together.

'_Did he sound as pathetic as he felt?' _

Somehow the black haired man had broken the self-assured, confident Mazoku prince into a puddle of well, a puddle of confusion and insecurity. Wolfram never asked for recognition of all that he had done for Yuuri, nor had he wanted to be commended for his subtle changes in personality. He knew he had matured a lot since he had first met Yuuri. These changes were not unwelcome, nor did he want to go back to his human-hate dribble that he had gained from listening to his uncle and others. He knew he could be bratty and childish but everyone around him had humored him because they knew he did not mean any harm, plus he was the youngest of the three and was spoiled as a child.

That was until Yuuri came trampling into the Mazoku world and everything he did became trivial and vain as Yuuri argued endlessly with Wolfram to prove his points. Wolfram had been defeated and accepted his defeat: he had gained a new respect for Yuuri and everything else as a result. Before Yuuri, no one had encouraged Wolfram to change his outlooks about people and life with such passion and belief.

-

-

-

-

Wolfram didn't know how long he could handle the situation with Yuuri anymore. It was true that he hated the black haired Maou on first sight – with his black eyes and a head filled with disillusions about ruling a kingdom. Yuuri was hardly the epitome of what a king should be and how a king should rule. But little by little Yuuri had wormed his way into everyone's hearts and eventually Wolfram could do nothing but look with hope on their new king. Wolfram had always wanted peace.

When he had been an idealist youth, he had ideas about peace and love and whatnot – until the tension between humans and Mazoku escalated into a war. He had seen his mother crying at night because of the conflicts, he had seen Gwendal withdraw further into himself as he shouldered the responsibility as the Maou's eldest son and he had seen Conrad. Conrad, the brother, who he had thought was full demon had been only half-demon. It was true that he hated the human part of his brother. But he did not hate Conrad for the nonsense he shouted everyday to Conrad in the halls afterwards.

Wolfram had slowly built a wall of defense because he was scared that that human part would take his brother far away. He knew he could lose his brother because of that – he had read the Mazoku history and in the end, the humans had always feared and manipulated and died senselessly. Wolfram knew what could happen to his brother because of his dual birthright. He knew Conrad would be treated with distrust on both sides – the human side and the mazoku side. So Wolfram could only watch hopelessly as his worst fears came true as Conrad went to fight. Then when he returned, Conrad was alive but scarred and had become unreachable. Wolfram saw the fake smile that Conrad graced everyone after Julia's death and he hated it – hated it more than the fact that Conrad was half-human.

"Argh," Wolfram cried in frustration, he had not meant to go into that direction of his memories. He knew he was selfish; his brother deserved happiness and if that meant he could finally be happy by being with Yuuri, who was Wolfram to stand in the way of true love. But with a little bit of bitterness, he wished that Yuuri would be clearer in his affections. Sometimes Yuuri would look at him and smile – that always melted Wolfram into a puddle of mush. But then there would be more smiles in the direction of his brother than for him. _'Maybe he was just being selfish?' _he thought again to himself.

-

-

-

-

Wolfram sighed again; he himself didn't know that he would fall this hard and fast for the stupid black haired boy. The engagement had been an accident and when Yuuri did not take it back even after their _'fight'_ Wolfram had gritted his teeth and accepted the fact that he was engaged unwillingly. He had endured such embarrassment because of his pride, and had claimed his right to be by Yuuri all of the time. It was within his right to protect Yuuri and to make sure no harm came to him – night or morning.

Then a new addition to their family had come – Greta. He had grown to love the little girl as his own, and she was – Greta had become as important as Yuuri. That was when Wolfram had to take a step back and ask himself_ 'why would he accept everything that Yuuri had done?' _It didn't make sense to him. _'Why would he follow Yuuri onto the ends of the world just to make sure Yuuri was safe?' _ He had thought it was because, well because Yuuri was the Maou and he was to serve the Maou due to familial obligations. But that didn't explain why Wolfram's heart would flutter whenever Yuuri's body was near his during the nights or when he would tangle their limbs while calling Yuuri a cheater in the mornings. Nor would it explain the fact that one smile from Yuuri would light up Wolfram's world and make him sprout sappy poetry. Somewhere along the line – he had really fallen in love with the stupid wimp and was turning into a bleeding romantic even in his thoughts.

"A stupid cheater who doesn't even know that I'm here," Wolfram muttered pathetically, he didn't know that falling in love would make him feel so defenseless and empty. But maybe falling in love meant that Wolfram would have to let Yuuri go and to help him realize that Yuuri might have feelings for his older brother. _'But was he willing? Was he ready to let go of Yuuri?' _Could he ignore it till the end, until Yuuri made the decision himself and then break off the engagement with Wolfram only to marry his ex-fiancés brother? – That action alone would make Yuuri look like a weak ruler who couldn't even keep his personal matters straight. Wolfram would rather die than give the opportunity for enemies, neighboring kingdoms and such to hurt Yuuri because of his heart – because they might attribute Yuuri's decision as a weakness and plan to challenge Yuuri's rule.

-

-

-

-

Wolfram didn't know what to do – he had never really fallen in love. He had truthfully never thought about it in all of his eighty-two years until Yuuri had come into his world.

No one had garnered his interests romantically, nor did he believe in brief flings. He did have stages of awkwardness while growing up: he felt something stir in him when he had seen Gunter one day in the nude as his silver hair covered his chest and also when he had been pulled into Anissina's bosom as she trapped him there to use him as a guinea pig for her inventions. Likewise, he had blushed beet-red when he heard a scream in the maid's bath and had rushed in to save them – only to find three of the maids, naked, dunking each other into the bath.

Similarly, he began to feel curiosity about his body when he took a bath with Gwendal and Conrad – they had such masculine bodies while he felt inferior and small compared to them. He had even ventured to his lower regions to see what would happen to his body and was shocked and embarrassed for months.

He had also never had a real first kiss – the ones that his mother's friends gave him did not count: as they, the women, were equally insane as his mother – squealing how adorable the blond was as he grew up and uncomfortably smeared red lipstick to his lips whenever they saw him. There had been the awkward grope in the stables with his mentor who taught him how to ride a horse properly, he had been shocked when his mentor touched him and called him beautiful. So most of his encounters had been somewhat unwanted and some very forward. But his virtue had always been intact. However, through all of his experiences, he had never connected with anyone through a kiss or otherwise. All in all, Wolfram felt very inadequate.

Inadequate and insecure – _no one would really want the blond for themselves._ He knew he had many flaws, so of course '_why would Yuuri even look his way?'_

-

-

-

-

Murata held a strange twinkle to his eyes as he watched the hot-tempered blond pace back and forth between the hallway and outside. Maybe he could make things interesting and get to have his fun too in the process of helping his clueless friend and Wolfram this holiday season. '_Well what are friends for?'_ he laughed to himself; _'Shibuya would probably kill him or thank him in the end.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyou Kara Maou. KKM is property of its respective American and Japanese owners and distributors. No copyright infringement is intended.

_-_

_-_

_-_

**_Warning:_** Suggestive language, situations and innuendos and maybe Murata is grossly out of character? – hmm, you decide –

**Another warning: **If some Murata/Wolfram offends you please turn back now; if you can bare it for the sake of the plot (or lack of), please stay with me till the end, this is after all Yuuri/Wolfram :P

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Title: _Wish_**

-

-

-

-

-

-

Murata set his plans in motion as he saw Gunter gather all of the maids in the castle – Gunter had delegated them to decorate the castle with holly, jolly and all that other stuff one does on Christmas.

Murata looked with pride at his plan – He had verbally given Gunter an abbreviated version of what an earth Christmas holiday entailed. In addition, he knew Gunter was an academic man so he had also given him an extended book, with other several annotated reference materials about the Christmas holiday that he had brought back from earth.

He left Gunter to mull over the provided information and to inform the castle's occupants about instilling the same tradition in Shin Makoku to honor the birthplace of their King. Murata knew he was being sly when he had highlighted several of the "mistletoe" sections in the book. Although, he knew Gunter was purely academic, he was not academic in regards to Shibuya. He knew Gunter would gobble up that information and spit it right out at an amazing and efficient rate. It only attested to his belief when after 2 hours since he had last seen the silver-haired man, that there were several mistletoes about 1 foot away from him. He really did wonder how fast Gunter had been able to find that kind of birch and plant to mimic the real thing from earth. _'Well the more the merrier,'_ he thought to himself.

The next thing he saw was Shibuya running for his life from the silver-haired man while glaring at the Great Sage in annoyance.

"MURATA" Yuuri yelled, "How the hell does Gunter know about mistletoes? I'm going to kill you!"

"Language Shibuya, language," Murata replied cheekily, _oh how he loved to torture his friend _– purely academic he assured himself. He knew Shibuya like a book – it had taken him a long time, but after Yuuri had saved him from the thugs back at earth, Murata began to see the intricacies of his friend. Although he wasn't much of a friend; after all he did run away when they flushed Yuuri down a toilet, but he did come back to make sure Yuuri was unharmed. He had felt a smidgen of panic when he saw Yuuri was gone . . . but then he began to have those flashbacks of his past again while he waited for Shibuya.

So he silently kept an eye on Yuuri as they interacted more – and the more that Murata saw of his friend, the more he began to understand his friend's psyche.

Likewise, it was Murata's nature to be in the background – observing and never interfering but he felt well, he felt great annoyance about the situation between Wolfram and Yuuri.

Sure, Murata knew he was women crazy . . . after all, he had changed his looks that one summer so that he could pick up girls, he was a genius he knew and had pushed Yuuri into the ocean to go find the girl's bikini top – but he knew that no one could replace Shinou, his lover of the past. However, Shinou wasn't here in this lifetime and well, he was stuck with Wolfram and Yuuri. More like stuck watching Wolfram and Yuuri play footsie with each other – it was quite an eyesore.

The blond had reminded him of Shinou in everyway – the stubbornness, the sarcasm and intense glare. However, Wolfram also reminded Murata of Shinou in his sensitivity, pride and loyalty. There were even some similar physical attributes.

He had seen the looks of hurt when Yuuri would bluff off the blond and Murata had thought to himself countless of times that he would be willing to take the blond off Shibuya's hands if need be. However, he knew his random spurts of lust for the blond would not make anyone happy including himself because he was still waiting for Shinou, whether it be this lifetime or the next, or the one after that – however long it takes . . . but it didn't mean that he couldn't appreciate what was in front of him now. '_And well, if Yuuri was blind to it all, the more for him,'_ Murata thought to himself evilly.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Wolfram felt a spark of hope – although he knew the situation between him and Yuuri were escalating in his mind, he knew Yuuri would need a push to even consider Wolfram as a potential, well as a potential anything really.

Wolfram knew Yuuri had finally noticed him as a friend, an ally and a comrade . . . but he wanted to be more than that. So when he looked above his and Yuuri's head, there was that ridiculous berry plant that Gunter had gone on and on about. _'Stupid earth tradition,_' Wolfram thought to himself, _'but nonetheless helpful.'_ He had not even thought of the possibility of this happening when he first heard Gunter's tirade about kissing under the _'missile-toe.' _He had scoffed again about earth traditions and thought them all insane as to why people would kiss under the threat of a missile – he had looked up the definition of a missile in the royal library, (Gunter had begun to accumulate quite a bit of Earth books for the royal library) thank you very much. But then Gunter had nosebleed again thinking about kissing Yuuri under the stupid plant and needed the assistance of Conrad to explain one of the earth's traditions during the winter holidays.

Yuuri looked at him and then looked up. Then he looked at Conrad to his right and then at Murata to his left. He grimaced in pain, he had finally gotten away from Gunter and now he had unknowingly stepped into the lion's den with Wolfram. _'Oh, why did this always happen to him?'_

Wolfram felt himself blush a bit – they had never kissed and so he didn't know what to do. '_Would Yuuri really want to kiss him? Would Yuuri enjoy his kiss?'_ he thought with some insecurity.

"Er," Yuuri muttered as he began to back away from the hopeful blond, "Wolfram, what a coincidence . . . I have to go see Gwendal and sign those papers."

Wolfram felt a surge of anger and hurt well up inside him and was going to yell that Yuuri was such a wimp but then stopped himself. He suddenly deflated and walked away from his brother and the Great Sage, it was embarrassing; he knew he was not attractive but to be so rejected in front of them too had added salt to his wounds.

Conrad looked at his brother and noticed the dejected form of Wolfram as he walked away; he wasn't sure what to say.

Murata muttered under his breath – "idiots."

Conrad raised his eyebrow in consideration; he wondered why the Great Sage held a weird glint in his eyes but was sure that he didn't really want to know. Then he turned his head to Wolfram's back again, he wanted his brother to be happy but didn't know what to do.

-

-

-

-

-

Then it happened again and again and again.

Wolfram and Yuuri had met unintentionally under the mistletoe time and time again. Yuuri had an excuse for each and every time and had run off, while Wolfram had deflated little by little again. Even the castle occupants noticed the strange behavior of the brooding blond prince and the flustered Maou after each mistletoe incident.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Murata had had enough, his Plan A was quickly failing because Wolfram and Yuuri were acting like children. "Shibuya! You know what tradition calls for when you're under mistletoes."

"So, that doesn't mean I have to kiss everyone and anyone," Yuuri argued in defiance. He would keep his heterosexuality, thank you very much, "and why is it Wolfram all the time? I mean in the beginning it was always Gunter and thankfully that stopped but then suddenly it's always Wolfram – the world is out to get me!"

"Oh grow up," Murata muttered – Shibuya was a great ruler and friend but he really was an idiot at times.

"What's wrong with kissing your fiancé?" Murata calmly asked as they walked toward the main room in the castle.

"Argh," Yuuri yelled in frustration, "I'm a guy, he's a guy . . . we are guys!"

"Hmm, your argument has really won me over Shibuya," Murata smirked.

"Anyways, it's not like I asked him to marry me," Yuuri continued, "Everything was an accident."

"So you don't remotely think of Wolfram as attractive?" Murata asked; he knew he had to ask the right questions to make Yuuri start to question himself and his secured sexuality.

"Well, he's pretty," Yuuri replied automatically, while blushing – no, he didn't mean that, "but he's still a guy!" he added in defense.

"So, you do agree that he's a very pretty guy," Murata grabbed onto that statement.

"Well," Yuuri stated, "when I first saw him that was the first word that popped into mind."

"So, Wolfram is just pretty?" Murata raised his eyebrows, "Pretty as in just aesthetic beauty - something to just look at and admire for being pretty – like a painting or statue or something?"

"Or something so pretty that you want to touch it and melt it and then make it yours? Have you ever thought about slipping his nightgown off his shoulder and then pushing his gown to his thighs while feeling his creamy flesh with your hands?" Murata calmly continued.

Yuuri's jaw dropped, this was not what he had expected to come out of the Great Sage's mouth.

"PERVERT," Yuuri yelled and felt indignant, _'was Murata imagining his fiancé with such lewd thoughts?_' Yuuri missed his own entire inner dialogue when he equated _'his fiancé' _with Wolfram.

"And then you could trail wet kisses down his pale collarbone," Murata stated, "while he moans below you?"

"Murata!" Yuuri began to feel uncomfortable and unbearably hot, Murata was obviously mental though, "Wolfram would not appreciate your insinuations nor do I and for the last time, I do not find him attractive!"

-

-

-

-

"Weller-kyo," Wolfram shouted in annoyance as he was currently be dragged toward the hallway by his brother – he didn't understand the sudden attentions his brother was giving him. These 'brotherly times' were becoming more frequent and Conrad had been relentless in making sure that they spent some 'quality time' together. It had happened after his embarrassing rejections by Yuuri, _'maybe Conrad just felt sorry for him or something.'_

And then he heard . . . Wolfram heard what Yuuri shouted: "Wolfram IS NOT attractive!"

Wolfram stopped breathing for a moment, it had hurt – it had really hurt.

"Wolfram," Conrad held onto his brother's arms, "Don't go, let's talk this one out, okay? It's all a misunderstanding."

Wolfram nodded silently as Yuuri turned white as a ghost when he met Wolfram's eyes. Neither made a gesture to move, nor did they say a word.

Murata took charge of the situation and led everyone into an empty room.

-

-

-

-

Wolfram knew that if he spoke now, he would utter words that he would regret later. Yuuri looked everywhere except at Wolfram while he felt his heart constrict at the pain he had seen filter through bright green eyes. Yuuri had seen that look the whole week while he avoided the blond from the mistletoes but Wolfram looked almost frail now, like he would cry or something – Yuuri was seriously ready for Christmas to be over, he sighed in frustration, but there were still a couple of more days left for the holiday.

Murata sighed in frustration too "morons" he thought to himself. Well this was probably the part where he could have his fun now. He knew it was unfair to all but since normal tactics did not abode well with the stubborn blond, nor did it work well for his delusional friend – drastic times called for drastic measures and he wasn't sure if it would be Wolfram beating him up or Conrad. Or maybe even Shibuya once he got his thoughts and act together.

As no one spoke for quite some time, Murata walked towards the blond and gently grabbed his elbow and led them towards the desk. He strategically placed the blond under the mistletoe, and secretly thanked Gunter in his weird obsession with the Maou – Gunter had placed the mistletoes so that he could "accidentally" be under it whenever he asked Yuuri to sign documents. It was early on when Yuuri had noticed Gunter's misguided intentions and had fled every possible scene between them.

While Murata mused in his thoughts, the blond adorably looked on with confusion – after all Murata and Wolfram never really talked much together, so it was to be expected.

"Wolfram," Murata almost purred.

"EH?" Wolfram yelped suddenly finding that his bum hit the desk in surprise. He was confused and angry and sad . . . and the Great Sage had this evil glint in his eyes, _'maybe Yuuri had asked the Sage to kindly kill him.' _Wolfram prepared for the worst.

Murata leaned in closely to Wolfram's ears and whispered, "I think you're very attractive and Yuuri knows it too, he just doesn't know how to admit it – you see he's a bit delusional and can be in serious denial sometimes."

Wolfram felt speechless but nodded, the day was just getting weirder and weirder – the Great Sage was definitely acting strange. He then saw the Great Sage look above their heads and pointed towards the stupid mistletoe – _'he was going to die,'_ Wolfram knew it, he would die.

"Oh, its okay," Wolfram sputtered, "er, we don't have to you know . . . I think I hear mother calling for me."

Wolfram tried to slip away but was held firmly between the desk and the Great Sage.

Then Murata did the unthinkable.

Murata started to nibble on his ear. Wolfram tried to push him away again, after all this was still wrong, he still had a fiancé, albeit a very insensitive one.

"Are you scared," Murata taunted darkly, Wolfram felt indignation overcome him but was quickly forgotten as Murata trailed his lips to his cheek and then chin and then finally his lips.

Murata placed his left hand onto Wolfram's hips, while his right hand went up to Wolfram's arms. He softly pried Wolfram's lips open with his tongue and melted into his mouth.

He guided Wolfram's body to his and began to caress his chest; he then moved his hand towards the blond's belt as the blond began to unconsciously moan into the kiss. He pushed Wolfram onto the edge of the desk and locked Wolfram's legs with his. He wondered briefly if Wolfram would respond the same way Shinou had done in his previous lifetimes – so he rubbed the blond's back, while he kneaded him softly against him in the front.

Time seemed to have stopped as Wolfram unconsciously closed his eyes and moaned again while imagining Yuuri to be the one who gave him such a kiss.

-

-

-

-

Conrad looked with disbelief – he wanted to tear the Great Sage off from his innocent younger brother but knew that he couldn't manhandle the great one. His face twitched with anxiety as he had no idea how long one had to kiss under the mistletoe. He turned to Yuuri to gauge his reaction until he heard the Maou growl in aggravation.

"ARGH!" Yuuri screamed coming back to reality; this was not what he imagined when Murata had undressed his fiancé with his perverted thoughts earlier. This was much worse! He felt an inexplicit anger overcome him.

Yuuri marched to the desk and pried Murata off of his fiancé, thank you very much!

"Murata," Yuuri yelled, "I'm going to KILL YOU!"

"Well Shibuya," Murata smirked, "we were under a mistletoe and you know how I always obey tradition – unlike someone else I know."

Murata then neared Yuuri's flushed face and whispered into his ear, "And if you wanted to know, Wolfram's one hell of a kisser."

Murata then left the room as everyone gaped at his retreating form.

Yuuri looked at the Great Sage's back as he left; he was speechless yet fuming at the same time, "YOU STUPID JERK!" he yelled. The most disturbing thing was the jealously that coursed through Yuuri – he was not gay, he was quite happy in his heterosexuality but watching and hearing Wolfram moan had over stimulated his heterosexual brain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyou Kara Maou. KKM is property of its respective American and Japanese owners and distributors. No copyright infringement is intended.

_-_

_-_

_-_

**_Warning:_** Some suggestive language and maybe Yuuri is grossly out of character? – hmm, you decide –

**-**

**-**

Credit goes to KaraQ for the cold shoulder comment :P ty

-

**-**

**-**

**Title: _Wish_**

-

-

-

-

-

After the _"Murata perversion incident"_ which Yuuri had labeled it – Wolfram had become more distant towards him. Yuuri had thought it would be awkward and that he would give the blond the cold shoulder, but it was all in naught because the blond didn't even look his way! Wolfram was almost like a stranger; Yuuri was ready to kill Murata, Great Sage or not . . . Murata had thrown off the complacent flow of things between him and the blond. And every time Wolfram ran into him and Murata he would blush and run off saying that he had to attend to other matters.

The changes in Wolfram were obvious and not subtle in Yuuri's opinion. Likewise, the blond was often times flanked by the imposing frowns from Gwendal and Conrad – they had nonverbally threatened anyone who would challenge their little brother's virtues; Great Sage or not, Maou or not, first-in-command or not, and etc. Maybe they had noticed for the first time that their little brother was not so little anymore.

Similarly, Wolfram no longer tried to wrestle his way into Yuuri's bed nor did he pay much attention to what Yuuri did. Yuuri pouted in that thought and should have been happy that he had finally diverted the blond's attention away from him.

But strangely he had become lonely, heterosexually lonely thank you very much! Not that he was thinking about what Murata had not so subtly told him about Wolfram's night attire. He still mulled that idea in his brain – _'How did Murata know that Wolfram wore a frilly nightgown to bed? Did he know that the blond had also slept in the nude before Yuuri put a stop to that? Maybe Murata had been spying on a sleeping Wolfram before? Oh the nerve of him!'_ friend or not, Yuuri wanted to throw a well placed blue energy ball at the Great Sage's head.

Before Yuuri could get angrier at Murata, he started to reflect on Wolfram again.

The blond was loud and aggressive but he was also truthful and sincere, a trait he had thought impossible at first for the arrogant prince. But, there were many things Yuuri began to see that became more obvious as he was separated from Wolfram more often now: that he turned to Conrad for a confident but he had turned to Wolfram to well, to be himself.

There was no one else to wrangle him into a pretzel while pinching his cheeks that he was a cheater and a wimp; nor did anyone else push Yuuri to his limits to excel in swordsmanship and other things. Wolfram's taunts had driven many of his actions to try harder because he had always wanted to trample and stamp out the arrogant statements that Wolfram always made about him and everything. Likewise, no one else pulled Yuuri back to reality as Wolfram did – he had never sugar-coated his words nor did he lie to him to make the situation seem better. The blond was always upfront about everything, a trait that Yuuri had needed to get used to, but had greatly appreciated because he did not want to be coddled.

-

-

-

"So you're just going to sit here all day and brood Shibuya?" Murata asked as he neared, while Yuuri was abruptly disrupted from his thoughts.

"I am not talking to you," Yuuri harrumphed with annoyance. The nerve of the Great Sage in his perversion, he should have gotten someone of his own to molest instead of Wolfram . . . Wolfram was after all his . . . _'His? His what? _Wolfram was not his! He never wanted Wolfram like that . . . he had never even thought about the blond like that before!

"Oh god Murata, you stupid jerk!" Yuuri yelled suddenly. _'Murata's perversion was making him mental too,'_ thought Yuuri with despair.

"There, there," Murata spoke, "you're a bit slow but so is Wolfram."

Yuuri looked at his desk, it seemed the perfect place to hit his forehead against it – after all he didn't want to overtax his neurons anymore. So he started banging his head to his desk.

-

-

-

-

"HEIKA" Gunter shouted as he entered the room, "Heika, why are you hitting yourself? Please stop."

Yuuri stopped his motions while covering his ear – Gunter was screaming into it at the moment.

"Oh Heika," Gunter cried in relief.

Yuuri looked up in exasperation, _'why him?'_ As he got his mental facilities together, Yuuri became curious of one thing that had been bothering him for a few days since the "incident" – he had hardly seen the blond anymore.

"Gunter, do you know where Wolfram is?" Yuuri asked warily, Gunter gave a negative by nodding his head no.

Yuuri sighed again.

He didn't understand the depths of the Great Sage but he knew Murata had been trying to subtly, or not so subtly tell him something – something regarding Wolfram and him. But Yuuri just wanted everything to go back to normal with the blond and avoiding the situation was not the answer – he came to that decision just now as he pounded his troubled head onto the desk; Yuuri would make Wolfram talk with him again and ignore everything that happened between Murata and the blond; he would also not touch the issue with his unconscious jealously.

He missed the blond fireball, in a very heterosexual way, if anyone were to ask!

Actually, Yuuri was quite comfortable in denial . . . deny the fact that he burned with great jealously when Wolfram had moaned into Murata's kiss – or rather when Murata had groped his fiancé, Wolfram had no other way to defend himself! _'That's right! Stupid Murata,'_ he felt himself bristle again as he turned to glare at his dear old friend – he would have had him beheaded but wasn't sure that they did those kind of things in Shin Makoku. This was all Murata's fault – the reason for the blond avoiding him and the uncomfortable feelings in the pit of his stomach.

-

-

-

-

-

Meanwhile, Wolfram wandered around town in his commoner disguise – he needed to take some time away from the castle after that incident with the Great Sage. Conrad had constantly been on his back, so had Gwendal unfortunately, and he had finally diverted their attention away from him as he quickly left the castle – causing a small fire in the room was a small price to pay for his sanity.

He shivered again as the image came back to him under the mistletoe. It had felt, well it had felt good and he had felt desired but it had also felt wrong – _'Did the kiss count as his first real kiss?'_ He had always imagined his real first kiss to be fireworks and what not . . .

Wolfram sighed again, he was hopeless and Yuuri would always be clueless and he would be stuck in this destructive cycle – unless he gave up. Wolfram wasn't ready to, but knew he should because he didn't want Yuuri hating him in the end. _'Stupid,'_ love was so stupid and made him think such sappy things and made him want to make the other person happier than his own happiness, but _'why didn't anyone warn him that love would hurt too?'_ – He really wanted to hit his forehead on a stone wall or something.

-

-

-

As Wolfram neared the busy town market – the marketplace was not that far from the Maou's castle; after all he was not that irresponsible to wander off too far on his own! Although, lately Weller-kyo and Gwendal had watched him like a hawk and made him feel very self-conscious. Once again mentally, he justified the small fire in his room – he needed some air between him and his brothers too! Additionally, he was not a child, and didn't know what to make of his older brother's recent behaviors.

Wolfram looked around in marvel – he had been here before but never by himself. As he neared the end of the alleyway; a section he did not often go to, he noticed a big furnace. He looked on with mild curiosity at what that was going to be used for.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

'_Where did Wolfram go out every afternoon?'_ Yuuri thought to himself in annoyance again. Three days and no sign of the blond again; only in brief intervals did he see him. Three days and he was never able to be alone with said blond either! "Stupid Wolfram," he muttered under his breath, "Stupid Wolfram and his pale shoulders."

After all, it had taken a lot of resolve for Yuuri to come to the decision that he would act normal when he saw Wolfram, but everything was in vain again as the blond constantly disappeared from him and the others.

Yuuri sighed in confusion, without anymore distractions, Murata or otherwise he began to think about the moan that had come out from Wolfram's mouth – Yuuri had never questioned his sexuality, he was only sixteen after all and was very sure in his heterosexual ways. But his night time dreams were anything but innocent lately as the image of undressing Wolfram had come to him full force – sound effect and all.

And well, it was also affecting him in his waking hours too as he watched the blond spar against Conrad. Sometimes the blond would loosen his shirt buttons and hitch his sleeves up his pale creamy skin as he would sensuously groan in frustration at losing to his brother. Then Yuuri would approach the blond after their spar to talk with him and Wolfram would make some obscure excuse and wander away.

Yuuri was seriously beginning to doubt his heterosexuality, as well as his mentality as the days and nights waned on.

"Why did things like this always happen to him?" he asked himself as he began to think about things in general –

Nothing had been the same for him since he had entered this RPG-like world. He was a king, a demon king at that but he wasn't ready for such a big responsibility when he had first found out. Then somehow he had gotten engaged – engaged to someone of the same gender in fact. Back at home, it was quite taboo but in Japan too it was slowly being challenged – after all, even his mother had squealed one day and showed Yuuri a page of what she was reading. He had been scarred for life – the two main characters had strangely looked like Wolfram and him in a very suggestive situation. But by that point though, Yuuri knew his mother was quite mental – after all, she had expected him to sprout wings by his sixteenth birthday.

He only wanted a normal life, with a normal job and then to marry a normal girl. However, as Yuuri reflected back to his previous resolutions of his life and his wants, his life currently was far from normal. _'So would he give everything up to go back to his life before Shin Makoku?'_ he asked himself.

Of course not! After all, he had so many memories here and had met so many people important to him.

He had met Conrad, a person who had given him his name. Conrad had been a shoulder to cry on, a person who he could come to for anything – a person who provided him with strength and guidance. The quiet brown-haired man would listen and help and then make Yuuri feel safe. He had gone through a great deal of angst when he thought that Conrad only liked him because he had Julia's soul. However, as time went by, he knew he was being ridiculous – Conrad had more than enough shown him and been there for him to break down any insecurity in that regard.

Then there was Gwendal; Gwendal had scared him at first. Until Yuuri had found out that behind the rough exterior laid a very sensitive man who loved cute things. He had misjudged the tall Mazoku and had come to a conclusion too hastily in the beginning. It did help when they were handcuffed together accidentally to understand the frown behind Gwendal. He remembered being warm under that star filled sky with him and had felt safe too.

That then reminded him that Yuuri shouldn't judge someone by their exterior – because that was what he had done with Wolfram from the beginning. Wolfram, the moment he saw him Yuuri thought he was a pretty boy with an attitude the size of Jupiter. Well, he was right in that regard – Wolfram insulted his human mother and then Yuuri himself while they ate dinner. Then he began to throw insults about humans in general and eventually threw in remarks about Conrad and his half-breed status. Wolfram annoyed him to his wits end – many times he wanted the blond to shut up and many times he had run away from the irate blond to Conrad.

Yuuri knew he was being insensitive to Wolfram even in his thoughts but couldn't deny how much he had disliked the blond in the beginning. But then he remembered something – as he hung on for dear life, Wolfram had suddenly appeared and gripped his hands. Yuuri didn't understand – he had thought Wolfram hated him, the blond prince had called him a cheater, a wimp and other things that always made Yuuri believe that Wolfram held nothing but contempt for him. But Wolfram had un-wavered in his hold when Yuuri told him to let go because he didn't want the blond to fall down with him.

"_It doesn't matter because I will fall with you wherever you go," Wolfram proclaimed as he held onto Yuuri._

Yuuri frowned at this point, _'did he ever thank the blond for saving him in the end?' _he had been so absorbed with the Conrad situation that he really couldn't remember if he thanked Wolfram or not.

Then Yuuri remembered when Greta had appeared. Wolfram mistrusted the little girl with such vengeance that Yuuri was bewildered at the protectiveness the blond was demonstrating towards him – _'was he really afraid that he would get killed by Greta?' _But once everything had been cleared up, Wolfram had declared himself Greta's father by default because he was engaged to the Maou. One minute Wolfram was cold and then the next he was full of fiery conviction. Many of the things Wolfram did confused Yuuri and he had disregarded everything Wolfram did as a whim because of that.

'_But maybe he had been too harsh in his opinion of the blond . . . Had he ever asked what Wolfram had felt? Had he ever tried to understand what drove Wolfram's attitude and behavior?'_ Yuuri knew there were many missing gaps in his understanding of the blond – but what he did know was that Wolfram had somehow become an invaluable friend . . . and that Yuuri did not want to lose that connection with him.

Yuuri once again frowned in confusion, he wished that the royal library had a book called 'The Dummies Guide to the Mazoku Prince' or something of the like!

And to complicate matters, Yuuri didn't know what to make of his random lapses in sanity when he imagined brief snapshots of a very sensual Wolfram in very suggestive positions.

-

-

-

-

-

"You know Shibuya," Murata spoke, "if you think too much you might spontaneously combust."

"That is not even remotely funny Murata," Yuuri stated with a frown.

"So have your completed your introspection about your life and everything that had happened so far?" Murata smirked, "Did you get to breech the subject of your sexuality yet, or am I a bit too early?"

Yuuri looked with shock, "What!"

"You're not that hard to figure out," Murata laughed, "well, unless it's yourself or Wolfram trying to understand you."

"So any luck getting Wolfram to talk to you?" Murata continued, "I really thought it would have been you avoiding him but well, since I'm not all knowing or anything . . ."

Yuuri groaned, he needed a desk or something, but at least there was a wall behind him too . . .

"Shut-up," Yuuri spoke, "leave me alone to brood."

The last thing Yuuri heard was Murata's laughter as he exited the garden – but he knew he had to do something about the Wolfram situation, it was really driving him crazy. It was either that or kill the Great Sage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyou Kara Maou. KKM is property of its respective American and Japanese owners and distributors. No copyright infringement is intended.

_-_

_-_

_-_

**_Warning:_** Purely AU situations, characters may be grossly out of character. Spoilers may be present.

Merry Christmas everyone :)

-

-

-

-

**Title: _Wish_**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Yuuri re-adjusted his wig as he prepared to follow Wolfram on his excursion. He knew the blond would not appreciate the gesture and had so remained hidden in the background until the blond left the castle. All in all, Yuuri thought he was doing quite a nice job at hiding.

That was until someone tapped him on his shoulder, "Oh, Conrad, funny meeting you here."

"Heika," Conrad smiled with amusement as he watched Yuuri fumble with his statement, after all Yuuri was only hiding in the bushes near the front entrance of the castle.

"I decided to plant you see," Yuuri spoke again while patting the dirt on the ground.

Conrad lifted his eyebrows in humor but did not say anything to contradict Yuuri's comment.

"By any chance were you curious about where Wolfram had been going out to lately?" Conrad asked.

Yuuri nodded his head sheepishly, "actually yeah, but you know it's purely to make sure that he won't get harmed or anything." He quickly added in, "Remember when he was kidnapped last time?" A queasy feeling overcame Yuuri at that moment; he had been really scared when those hooded men had kidnapped the blond. He suddenly bristled in protectiveness, _'where was the blond going?'_ he could really get himself hurt. Yuuri quickly shook his head of his thoughts, Wolfram was a grown Mazoku and he could protect himself. However, that didn't make Yuuri feel any better for some reason.

Conrad nodded and crouched further into the bushes with Yuuri while motioning him to stay still. They looked on as Wolfram mounted his horse and set out of the castle.

Yuuri quickly rose to follow but was stopped by Conrad.

"Let's leave in a little bit – I know where he's going, so it should be okay," Conrad smiled.

-

-

-

-

Yuuri and Conrad mounted their respective horses. As they followed the blond's trail, Yuuri noticed that they were following the path into the main town. _'Why would Wolfram come here?_' he knew that the blond did not like crowds too much nor commoners as a matter of fact, he had always complained to Yuuri about going on wild goose chases in the town.

Conrad suddenly stopped; it was not a far trip and they both drew their cloaks over their heads. Yuuri followed Conrad into an open tavern and sat down.

-

-

-

"If you look out at the window to the right, there's an open furnace. You can see Wolfram standing there," Conrad added helpfully.

Yuuri did as Conrad suggested.

What he did see was a bit surprising though. Wolfram was talking, quite naturally with the store owner. Furthermore, Wolfram unlatched the furnace door and put something into it. He then tapped into the molten material with a long iron rod . . . and then . . .

'_Why was the blond couching near a blazing furnace while blowing air through some long iron tube?' _Yuuri asked himself. Wolfram then stopped once he was satisfied with his results and then took out what he made. He then laid it down on a flat surface and waited for it to cool down.

He repeated this procedure again as Yuuri saw Wolfram re-melt the shiny material . . . but this time Yuuri noticed, Wolfram blew through the iron tube with more care and patience while he wiped sweat off of his forehead.

"What is that?" Yuuri asked in wonder, he had never seen this side of the Mazoku prince – the blond he knew was loud and not patient at all. To add to Yuuri's bafflement, Wolfram was being quite civil with a commoner!

"I believe he is making glass," Conrad smiled again.

"How long had Wolfram been doing this?" Yuuri curiously asked.

"Since two days ago," Conrad replied. After Wolfram had set the small fire to his room to distract them, Gwendal and he had come up with a back-up plan to tail their younger brother. It wasn't that they didn't trust the irate blond but Conrad had felt a surge of protectiveness when the Great Sage had manhandled his little brother. To his surprise, Conrad had been touched when he saw Wolfram's interest in the art of glass blowing – this was something Conrad knew that Wolfram would have scoffed at when he was younger, but Wolfram had changed little by little without him knowing it and made him feel a bit of regret – there were many things he did not know about his brother.

Conrad knew that his relationship with Wolfram was far from perfect and he had been hurt by Wolfram's prejudices, but over the years Conrad had seen a softer side to him.

"But why?" Yuuri asked in confusion.

"I'm not sure why," Conrad spoke and then added, "Maybe because of Christmas . . ."

Yuuri just nodded and needed some time to process everything.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Wolfram looked with satisfaction at his work.

He had wrestled all evening to wrap the presents to perfection, although there were still some rough spots and what not, bulging out at the corners of his gifts. But there was nothing else that he could do except hope that the ribbons he had wrapped around them would hold until the morning.

Wolfram personally thought the idea of the earth holiday was ridiculous and what not, the mistletoes definitely supported his argument but he was willing to let his better judgment go: the reason being that he didn't mind looking for presents for those that he had cared about.

He fondly looked at the gift that he would give to Greta – it had taken him the longest to make but it was well worth it and he hoped that she would like it too. Then he turned to the package that held the Great Sage's gift – he wasn't sure if he should give him this but he had recalled a conversation he had with his mother regarding the founders of Shin Makoku. She had told him that the Great Sage and the first king held a very special bond – he then remembered her telling him that they had some of King Shinou's personal items in their treasury. Well, he thought it was collecting dust, so he had asked her if he could return it to the Great Sage. They had mulled that idea for a couple of days because it had been entrusted to their ancestral care but then coming to some conclusion Cheri had squealed about lost love or another and handed the book without another look. It was rather old and dilapidated, but held a few of the king's memoirs, almost like a personal journal he had kept – Gunter would have probably died to get this into the royal library collection.

Wolfram then turned to the package holding his brother's gifts, they were small in comparison but making them was no less easier, he had not crouched on the dirty ground for nothing in the town market – he had tried to shape the glass into two small animals to give to his brothers to the best of his ability.

With that in mind, he muttered again in annoyance, his brother must have thought him stupid. He had twitched with mild irritation when Conrad had tailed him the last couple of days at the marketplace. He appreciated their concern but he had survived this far without it. He was not being ungrateful but he had been strangely reminded of his earlier years when he felt a greater gap between his brothers and him. The feeling of inadequacy and inferiority did not bode well with him at all. However, that did not lessen his affections for them, or actually his love for them, after all they were family. Although he would rather die than admit that out loud to them!

_See,_ he had turned into a puddle of mush after falling in love with Yuuri. Before, he would never have admitted loving his brothers but . . . "argh," Wolfram sighed aloud, _'why did his thoughts always come back to the stupid wimp?' _

Then he looked with apprehension at Yuuri's gift. For an insane moment, Wolfram had thought he would present his king with himself as a Christmas gift, ribbon and all. But well, Yuuri had no such inclinations towards him. Wolfram stamped that ridiculous notion out of his head quite forcefully. Rather if Wolfram had wafted through bear bee paint to draw Yuuri's portrait, he had decided to make a glass sculpture of Yuuri by glass blowing. It was quite stupid but Wolfram had no other ideas what to give the black-haired king.

He had vocalized his feelings for Yuuri during random intervals since their engagement but that had utterly fallen on deaf ears – Yuuri had always brushed him off, so he had manifested his affections through his art, or rather lack of.

Thinking about it, he knew Yuuri wouldn't even know that it was supposed to be him. "Stupid insensitive wimp," he muttered under his breath. He then placed his gift to Yuuri on his dresser while he gathered up the other presents. He knew he would place the gift in Yuuri's room later that night secretly.

-

-

-

-

Wolfram gathered his possessions and quietly went to the Christmas tree and arranged them. It was late Christmas Eve, or rather very early Christmas morn. He saw various ornaments adorn the royal foyer around him.

Curiosity got the better of him as he looked at the other scattered presents. The first thing that caught his eyes was the ugly bright yellow wrapped gift – he then saw the gift addressed to his brother Conrad from Yuuri.

A funny feeling hit him in his stomach again as he looked for his own name.

-

-

-

His name was not there – Yuuri must have forgotten him.

After the incident with the Great Sage, Wolfram had not been able to see Yuuri as much. It was not intentional though, because he was rather engrossed in preparing the gifts that he had in mind for his family – and when he was in his room, he would fall asleep in his own small cramped room without meaning to . . . He had also at night, poured through the books he had taken from the royal library; he wanted to learn more about the earth traditions regarding Christmas.

One statement that had held his interest was the passage that stated: _Take away Santa Claus, the Christmas decorations, the traditional eggnog, the mistletoes, the presents . . . and you will get the true meaning of this holiday. Christmas is a holiday of being together. A time spent between those that love and care about each other. Christmas is a season where the greatest happiness of all is the gift of giving . . ._

He stood up rapidly by the Christmas tree and rubbed his eyes, he would not cry. Not again, no never again. Not for Yuuri anymore. Wolfram only wished for Yuuri's happiness, nothing more and nothing less. He smiled for the first time because he started to understand the true meaning of the ridiculous earth Christmas holiday; he had thought before that giving a gift had no meaning unless a person received a gift back . . . But now, he could understand a little bit better what it had meant. He was going to give his gift; he didn't need anything in return from Yuuri.

Although firm in his conviction, Wolfram felt a bit of despair – Wolfram was in no way a saint, he was far from it he knew, but Yuuri did always bring out a part of himself that he had thought impossible . . . Wolfram wanted to cool his head with a bath, that always made him feel better.

With purposeful steps, he veered towards his room . . . and ran straight into his brother.

"Wolfram," Conrad spoke while wondering why his brother was up so late.

"Weller-kyo," Wolfram stated frostily without meaning to.

Conrad raised his eyebrow; he wondered what had warranted his brother's err again until he saw the redness of his cheeks and his bloated eyes.

"I have to go," Wolfram spoke again, "I need a bath." With a curt nod, Wolfram went to his room and got a change of clothes.

He then immersed his misery in the spacious royal bathtub.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Wolfram," Yuuri moaned into his pillow and promptly fell to the floor, "stop pushing me."

He was about to yell again at the blond but once he opened his eyes, he noticed that Wolfram had not been there again. Shaking his head and his night time dreams, he washed up and dressed for the day.

Then Yuuri realized that today was Christmas.

He felt happy but bittersweet – he had thought he would have been at home celebrating the holiday with his family . . . but now he had another family here on Shin Makoku. He wondered if given the chance if he would have chosen to spend Christmas on Earth instead of Shin Makoku . . . that idea brought many conflicting feelings to him.

He then reached toward his dresser and opened the top drawer – he then held onto his gift, his gift to Wolfram.

He had missed the blond the whole week and didn't know what to make of it. He looked at his wrapped gift again – this was important to him, after all it was the first baseball that he had hit when he was in elementary school, it obviously did not travel far as Yuuri had quite easily found the ball by the foul line . . . his first hit was indeed not a homer. However, it was the first ball he had felt in his hands, the first time he had picked up a bat, the first time he felt the thrill and love for the game – it had been life altering, Yuuri had never felt such an intense feeling in his young life . . . and now he wanted to share that . . .

Yuuri had already introduced baseball to Shin Makoku and had periodically (or whenever it was possible) played ball with Conrad, but this was a bit different when it regarded Wolfram – Conrad already knew the love of the game without him, but Wolfram had never felt it and he wanted to share that feeling with the blond and experience it together with him from the beginning.

Yuuri wasn't sure what Wolfram meant to him other than a friend, but for some reason also, he wanted to share his younger memories with the blond. He felt that he needed to make that kind of connection with him but didn't exactly know why.

He then put his present inside his drawer again; he wanted to give it to the blond later that night or he would place the gift in Wolfram's room later if he didn't get a chance to give it to him.

-

-

-

-

The day went by quickly, everyone had eaten a great Christmas feast and Yuuri felt something swell up within him – he looked at everyone and felt that he belonged and that here was his family. Everyone had tried so hard to instill the same tradition he was used to from earth just for him . . .

The feeling only increased ten-fold when he saw Wolfram hold out a weirdly wrapped package to Greta.

She slowly opened it – a mannerism that she must have picked up from the blond, after all, she did look regal opening the gift. Then she held out a very beautifully made glass necklace.

She then flew into his embrace and hugged Wolfram and thanked him. Wolfram smiled proudly and blushed a bit when Greta kissed him on the cheek.

Wolfram's smile twisted Yuuri's stomach with a weird flutter – it was beautiful . . . Wolfram had looked so beautiful under the Christmas lights and soft music in the background. '_Oh god,'_ Yuuri thought to himself, he was getting too sappy for his tastes and groaned.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Yuuri hadn't planned to move, he was quite comfortable just looking at the festive scene through a third person's lens at the moment, but at the corner of his eyes, he noticed the blond approach Murata tentatively.

Wolfram looked quite nervous in Yuuri's opinion! Yuuri felt himself bristle with some uncomfortable feeling. A feeling he had tried to suppress throughout the week. Wolfram then handed the Great Sage an equally ugly package as Murata opened it. Time seemed to have stopped between those two as Murata showed an expression of surprise and some emotion Yuuri couldn't decipher from the distance . . .

Yuuri had never seen such an expression on the Great Sage and he did not like it one bit but what affected him the most was Wolfram's expression of uncertainty and nervousness. It hurt, it hurt as if someone had punched him . . . _'Why did it hurt him so much?' _Yuuri asked himself.

And before he could stop himself, Yuuri neared the two and growled out, "I would appreciate your hands off my fiancé Murata."

Yuuri was surprised by his ferocity and thought, _'oh god, what was he doing?' _He was not ready to leave his heterosexual fortress . . . But maybe it was a bit too late for that.

Murata innocently looked at his friend and knew Yuuri was having an internal debate – however, before Yuuri could second guess himself, Murata leaned into Wolfram. He pressed his lips to Wolfram's cheek and spoke, "thank you for the gift, it means a lot."

Wolfram blushed while Yuuri felt his heart twist looking at the blond prince.

'_You cheater,'_ Yuuri internally thought to himself but shook his head in irritation, no that wasn't right . . . but maybe it was okay because Yuuri came to a realization suddenly, he just wanted to see that smile Wolfram had graced Greta earlier again. He just wanted Wolfram to be happy.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Murata looked in frustration between his friend and Wolfram. He saw the looks they gave each other; it was too bad that they missed each other's gazes. It was all good and all in theory for one to give up their own happiness for another's, but at this rate he might just kill the two of them before they came to some kind of understanding of their confused feelings for each other. It had been an eyesore looking at a clueless Shibuya and a lovelorn Wolfram but it was even worse looking at a self-sacrificing blond and an equally self-sacrificing Shibuya.

'_Well, the night wasn't over yet and who knew what the morn would bring these two,'_ Murata sighed,_ 'If not, he would definitely kill them both.'_

-

-

-

-

-

Christmas came to a close as Yuuri tossed and turned into an empty bed again . . . he didn't notice the gift on his chair.

_To Yuuri, with love Wolfram._

-

-

Christmas came to a close as Wolfram restlessly tossed and turned in his bed . . . he didn't notice the package on his chair either.

_To Wolfram, with love Yuuri._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

In the early morning Wolfram and Yuuri, respectively was wide-eyed as they opened their presents.

Christmas had come a day late for them but as they held their gifts, they both wondered at the significance of it. After all, Yuuri wasn't sure what this glob of colored glass was, neither was Wolfram sure what the meaning of this tattered ball held . . . but it did help diminish the small hurt they had both felt when they thought that they had been forgotten by the other . . .


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyou Kara Maou. KKM is property of its respective American and Japanese owners and distributors. No copyright infringement is intended.

_-_

_-_

_-_

**_Warning:_** Suggestive language and maybe out of character characteristics. Spoilers may be present.

I think Murata is one of the most secretive characters in KKM. His secretiveness is what initially made me write him like I did. However, I am sure Murata is probably out of character. If any aspect of Murata's characterization irks you, please do not read further and if it's okay, please continue.

-

-

**A/N: **Thank you for being with me until the end (and this is the end to this fic _Wish_) and I really appreciate all of your comments. Thank you again for reading.

-

-

-

Check out **'The Gift'** for a more conclusive YuuRam from the **Wish universe** :P

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Title: _Wish_**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Things went back to a relatively normal pace for Wolfram and Yuuri after Christmas.

However, Yuuri had learned a lot more about the blond and had come to appreciate Wolfram better . . . he also found out that he actually wanted to get to know Wolfram better.

To see what would make the blond light up the way he did with Greta and the things that made him smile. He had also been able to see some of the blond's insecurities behind Wolfram's harsher words and was better adept at responding to them than he had previously. Everything the blond said was not too personally taken anymore – because he realized that Wolfram had cared for him, in his own way, and he had mistaken it for extreme hatred before.

The thing Yuuri began to realize the most was how much he had felt at home when Wolfram, Greta and he would spend time together. It was an indescribable feeling of love and warmth that he had not associated with the blond before and he couldn't imagine not having either of them in his life anymore. Yuuri had also accepted the fact that the blond could still be arrogant, selfish and loud in his opinions but it was okay because that was just how the blond prince was – it came as a part of who he was.

-

-

Wolfram on the other hand, had learned some things also. He had attributed Yuuri's insensitivity and general attitude with him because he believed Yuuri had not cared for him – however, now that he thought about it, he had never even really tried to understand the black-haired man . . .

He had always thought Yuuri went to Conrad to spite him and because Yuuri had appreciated his brother more, but now that he thought about it, he had never given Yuuri the patience and understanding that Conrad had always provided him. In various ways, Wolfram's own approach towards the young Maou had been many of his barriers to truly understanding Yuuri and being there for him. He had now come to the conclusion that he really wanted to get to know Yuuri better, to share in his memories, hopes and his happiness . . .

However, Wolfram had also accepted the fact that Yuuri would always be a cheater and a wimp. But when it came down to it and when it mattered most, Yuuri was highly loyal, dependable and not a wimp. He didn't mind the flaws of Yuuri because his convictions and actions was what actually made Yuuri into well, Yuuri – it was who he was and that was okay too.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Wolfram groaned into the bed, his shoulders were killing him. After having spent so much time sleeping in his inadequately small room for the past week, he had developed severe muscle pains. This had been one of the reasons he had claimed his right to the Maou's bedroom, that and also the fact that he wanted to protect Yuuri even at night.

Wolfram unconsciously shifted to the left and right, to get the perfect angle to relieve his muscle cramps.

Meanwhile, Yuuri had a different problem all together. He had been awakened by Wolfram's tossing and turning.

Wolfram and he had returned to a semi-normal state after the "Murata perversion incident" and then the misunderstanding between their Christmas gifts. Although, the blond and him had solved nothing verbally and had continued in their usual routine, Yuuri felt that he had come to appreciate Wolfram's presence more and Wolfram had unconsciously mellowed out with his "I'm his fiancé" statements.

However, this did not leave much resolution for Yuuri's other problem.

-

-

Yuuri watched silently as Wolfram groaned again. The sound reminded Yuuri of a different reason on why Wolfram would groan and that being when he had been 'molested' by the Great Sage.

With wide eyes, Yuuri edged closer to the end of the bed as Wolfram turned to his right and pushed his covers off of him to the side, while his leg hooked the covers – this had hitched up Wolfram's gown to his thighs and the shoulder of the pink nightgown was dangerously slipping off and reaching the peak of his nipples.

"Oh god," Yuuri groaned, he needed to fall back asleep or he would lose his mind and his heterosexuality thank you very much! The problem was usually at this point in his dreams of late; he would roll the blond over and have Wolfram pinned to the bed while lightly sucking his throat. Then said blond would encourage Yuuri to do more by rubbing deliciously against him and the king would comply by hooking Wolfram's legs above his shoulders and pressing further into the blond for better friction and angle.

Yuuri covered his eyes again and edged precariously closer to the end of the bed – he might even prefer to sleep on the floor if he couldn't even handle Wolfram's return back to the royal bed for a day.

-

-

Yuuri didn't imagine himself to be a blushing virgin – he had heard enough stories in the baseball locker rooms. Likewise, the guys on the team had shown him the 'real world' through visual aides when he was barely old enough to say the word sex without blushing to death; some even went so far as to try to help him speed up the process of him growing up by introducing various girls to him.

However, no one had garnered his interests romantically while he was growing up. He had also never experienced that "special kiss" when people talked about it being fireworks and what not. Rather, the kisses that his mother's friends gave him did not count: as they, the women, were equally insane as his mother – squealing how adorable he was in a dress and had uncomfortably kissed him.

There had been that very forward girl when he was in junior high as she tried to swallow him, or rather when she attacked him. And several other girls had followed suit in trying to de-virginize him. However, he had kept his virtues intact, thank you very much and had been wary of girls ever since. He imagined that a first real special kiss would be memorable and what not, not the senseless groping or the disgusting feelings he had associated his experiences so far with . . .

But he had never considered the possibility of finding a male partner until the images of Wolfram had filtered his brain. It was still too scary to really comprehend and Yuuri knew he would need a lot of time to even consider going further with his fiancé . . . however, he was getting more used to the idea that he may as well be Wolfram-sexual if his heterosexuality was at risk.

Yuuri peered through his covers at Wolfram . . . and slowly extended his hand towards Wolfram's shoulders and lightly brushed it. He then reached for the blond's face and felt the contours of it . . . _'maybe being Wolfram-sexual was not so bad after all . . .' _

Yuuri then promptly fell back to sleep.

However, as morning came Wolfram and Yuuri was found in each other's embrace, quite indecently if one were to ask.

"PERVERT," the blond yelled.

"You're the pervert!" Yuuri yelled back in defense. He really had no idea why his legs had been intertwined between Wolfram's thighs and his right hand on Wolfram's hip and the other hand on the blond's bum.

-

-

-

-

'_Why him?'_ Yuuri questioned himself as they found each other in similar positions throughout the mornings of each new day.

-

-

-

-

Everyone noticed the haggard look on Yuuri's face in the mornings and the Mazoku prince's blush that always followed, _'maybe the Maou had trouble sleeping,'_ they had thought.

Whereas Conrad and Gwendal had quietly accepted that their little brother was not so little anymore and that they couldn't do anything about it – except be there for Wolfram when he needed them.

As for the Great Sage, he had other thoughts in regards to Yuuri's haggard form.

"Yuuri, I hope you haven't deflowered Wolfram yet," Murata quipped as they were alone, "it may be a bit early you know." Reverse psychology was Murata's friend after all and well since Shibuya was still on the dim side, it may work wonderfully!

"Murata," Yuuri growled, "I don't even want to know the sick and perverted things going on in your head at the moment."

"There, there," Murata spoke, "at least you're a bit more accepting now with the non-heterosexual thing you know."

"So have you tried what I suggested to you before about Wolfram's nightgown?" Murata asked.

". . ." Yuuri looked in confusion for a second and then he screamed, "Murata, I will seriously kill you one day, I hope you know."

"So, I'm guessing it's a negative then?" Murata laughed, "But Wolfram's night attire is kind of convenient though, don't you think?"

"If you make one more lewd comment about my fiancé I will make sure your beheading would come with the most pain possible," Yuuri growled.

"Please Shibuya, you don't scare me at all," Murata smiled, "but I guess I can lessen up a bit you know."

"Anyways, how in the world did you know Wolfram wears a nightgown and not regular PJs to bed?" Yuuri asked; it had been bothering him for awhile as he looked at Murata with distrust.

"Hmm, who doesn't Shibuya?" Murata answered, "You should hear the guards and maids talk . . . you should also watch out for Wolfram's personal guards – they are quite enamored with their male captain."

"Oh god," Yuuri groaned, _'was his whole castle gay? And why was their target Wolfram?'_ "You know what Murata; I don't want to know anymore . . . please leave me alone for now."

-

-

-

-

-

-

The Great Sage just smiled at Yuuri and then left him to mull over things again.

Murata really shouldn't be enjoying this as much as he did though! He knew he should be sympathetic to his friend's plight but well, Shibuya was quite an easy target. Although it was disappointing that Wolfram and Yuuri had not run into each others arms as he had hoped for, their relationship had seemed to have become better. There was less insecurity in Wolfram's eyes now as he looked at Yuuri and Yuuri had become more sensitive to Wolfram's mood. He knew they had broken through some layer of insecurity they had about each other even though they didn't have the soul-to-soul conversation that he had wished for them.

Nor had they jumped into each other's arms to make passionate love – he would have quite enjoyed it if they did as he would have made sure to have "accidentally" walked into that scenario. Of course, after they had developed some sort of sexual routine in their day and/or night times. Murata after all, was not that evil. However, at least there was some progress in breaking down Shibuya's secured sexuality and Wolfram's own insecurity.

He had noticed the smiles that passed between Yuuri and Wolfram as they became closer. He had even seen Yuuri patiently trying to teach Wolfram the way to play baseball and Yuuri enduring the bear bee paint whenever the blond had a whim to paint him.

His plan for now was the New Years tradition being introduced to Shin Makoku . . . especially the part about ringing in the New Year with a kiss with the person next to you. He did have some other plans up his sleeves if New Years did not work out either. What with Valentines Day around the corner, sweetest day and what not. He might even come up with a newly invented earth holiday that had kissing involved just to annoy his friend!

But all in all, Murata just wanted Yuuri and Wolfram to find their happiness in all their mess and hope that they come out okay in the end. _'Well, what else were friends for? To wish for the best outcome for their closest friends,'_ Murata snickered to himself, friend or not Murata did not do what he had done out of the goodness of his heart, rather there were two other main reasons that no one really needed to know . . .

Firstly, there was his own fringe benefit – he had really hoped to walk in on Shibuya and Wolfram in the throngs of passion one day (or many actually), preferably before he became white-haired and wrinkly . . . and knew there was a good probability of that happening, because he wasn't all knowing just for nothing! He just didn't know when and the how they would actually get to that final point but that was where he came in to help . . . he did have, after all, all the time in the world until he reunited with Shinou again, then Wolfram and Yuuri could just take a flying leap for all he cared.

Well, Murata guessed he did care a bit after all the hard work he had put in for them.

Secondly, pissing off Shibuya did have its merits too.


End file.
